Street Wise To School
by Elronds1fear
Summary: Will soon live up to rating. When three street rats come to the Institute, what'll happen?
1. The AALs, street rats at large

Disclaimer: How many times do I gotta say I don't own 'em? Except my original characters, o' course.  
  
Just doin descriptions for my chars now. Story and character powers later.  
  
Mac/Killer: 6'2" gaunt girl, unofficial leader of the AALs. Dirty blonde hair, ripped jeans, overshirt, brown/red wifebeater (it used to be white), old gloves, and torn up shoes.  
  
Cap/ Death Ray: 5'6" wiry girl, sunburned arms/legs. Black hair, torn shorts, black shirt, shoes that were actually paid for, and her lockpicking tools. Also tends to carry a flask of whatever drink she can get.  
  
Matt/Flamethrower: 6' scraggly guy, sunburned everywhere his pants don't cover. Has an overshirt, but it's bloody from being used as a bandage. No shoes, brown hair, and slightly long arms. 


	2. The beginning

"Get DR outta here, Flames!" yelled Killer, fangs glinting in the moonlight. Flames looked up and, seeing the look on the younger girls face, picked up Death Ray and ran into an alleyway. As the metallic objects hovered around her, Killer looked up at the man hovering above the ground. "Whadda ya want, man?"  
  
The reply came low and hard. "You. All three of you. You know the humans will never accept you, you barely accept yourselves. Together, we can make them suffer!" Killer looked into the helmet and into the glowing yellow eyes. With a voice full of determination, she stated, "No. We don't do that. It ain't our style."  
  
"Then you shall be the ones that suffer. Pity, I need able bodies like your three's." was all he said before throwing a post to wrap around the girl. "Not so fast, Magneto!" Cyclops yelled while blasting the older man. "It would seem I've been interrupted. No matter. We shall continue this later." Magneto then hovered into one of his metal orbs and sped off.  
  
"I coulda took him, if you hadn't showed up." Killer stated as she walked to her fallen comrade and friend. "Flamethrower, how bad is it?" The man looked up and said shakily, "She'll live. I hope.. The mailbox didn't agree with her." Killer grunted in response and proceeded to assess the situation.  
  
After a brief yet uncomfortable silence, Professor Xavier spoke. "We could help you, if you'd like." Killer gave a cold chuckle and turned to face the paraplegic man. "At what price? Servitude, diamonds, or our lives?" This was spoken with an acidic tone that made the Xmen shiver. "We aren't like that. We believe in a new start, no matter what the old ending was." Flamethrower looked up. "Killer, she's hurt bad. We need help. Maybe these people might be different." Killer looked at Xavier, then nodded.  
  
"Flames, go into whatever they came in. I'll bring DR." she said with a tone of leader-like finality, while picking up the injured member. Cyclops led the man to the Blackbird, Flamethrower occasionally looking to make sure his teammates were still behind him. Upon entering the Blackbird, Flamethrower took off his shirt and helped Killer set Death Ray down. They bandaged their fallen comrade in silence until Scott asked in a protocol voice why Magneto had been fighting them.  
  
Flamethrower shrugged. "All I know is, we came outta the grocery store to have our friend hit with a mailbox." "Oh. By the way, I'm Scott Summers a.k.a. Cyclops." "Kurt, or Nightcrawler." "Kitty Pryde, alias Shadowcat. The girl next to me is Rogue, she's kinda quiet." "I'm Jean Grey." "I am Professor Charles Xavier. What are your names, might I inquire?"  
  
The two conscious people in the back looked at each other and mouthed "Inquire?" The Professor looked back at the two conferring, the telepathically said, "I mean, may I ask what your names are?"  
  
"Oh, I'm Matt, better known as Flamethrower. This is Mac, or Killer, and the one on the floor here is Cap, or Death Ray. We're the Aal's." Flamethrower said, trying to match the enthusiasm in the voices of the others at meeting new people while bandaging one of the only people he had.  
  
"Aal? That's an interesting last name. Where's it from?" Kurt asked, obviously interested. Killer spoke quickly, quietly, and gruffly. "The underbelly of the Big Apple." Flamethrower looked at her and whispered, "Come on, be nice. They're gonna help us, K. If you were them, would you help people like us?" Killer looked at him and mumbled a vague "Sorry." In Kurt's direction. "That's ok. I was just curious. Is that true?" It was sadly that Killer and Flamethrower nodded in unison. 


	3. In the medbay

At the end of the jet ride, which Scott thought happened all too slowly, Mac picked up Cap and Matt walked over to Rogue. "Do ya got a place to fix her?" Rogue nodded and said, "Follow me." Rogue led the three to the medbay, where Dr. McCoy was working.  
  
"Hank, these are the Aals. One was hit by a mailbox." "Hence the mission?" Rogue nodded and Mac set Cap on the table. "Can ya help her?" Matt asked hesitantly and demurely.  
  
"Yes, I believe I can. Rogue, will you please administer first aid to these two? They look like they could use it." Beast said while bandaging Cap in a more sterile fashion than was originally done.  
  
Rogue led the two into another room, where she sat Killer on a bed. Killer took off her over-shirt and Rogue proceeded to bandage her. "Where'd you get these scars?" she asked, running a gloved finger over some not quite accidental looking scars.  
  
"Those are my year marks. Seventeen of 'em for my seventeen years. Cap and Matt have eighteen." She said reverently.  
  
Matt looked at them and smirked. "Rogue, yer lucky. Most can't get more'n half a sentence this early." Mac shot a glare at her teammate.  
  
Rogue finished bandaging Mac up with out much more incident. Matt looked up and asked, as Mac put on her shirt again, "So, does everyone here have powers?"  
  
"Yeah. Unless you three don't, that is."  
  
"We do. I create and control fire. Cap turns air into solid stuff, and Mac absorbs whoever she touches, and has poison fangs." Matt said enthusiastically. Mac rolled her eyes in Rogue's direction. Rogue just looked shocked at Mac.  
  
"Ah'm not th' only one with the hands?" She said, looking at her gloves.  
  
"Guess not. But livin' here's gotta make it harder for ya. I just live with these two. Makes chewin' a bit interestin', though."  
  
"Mac and I need ta talk to yer Prof. We just need ta tell him somethin' important. " Matt said after a while, walking over to Cap's room. "Why do she got them wires on her?"  
  
Hank came up behind them. "To monitor her health." This caused the two Aals to jump and tense up. "Sorry if I startled you." 


End file.
